Operation Screech
This is a fanfiction collab by Wings (Jackal/Brixa pov) and Perryflame (Screech pov). I The sand billowed across the dunes, a swirl of gold dust in the glinting sun. A SandWing leaned back on his haunches, the hot gust fluttering his chocolate sail on his spine. He was supposed to receive his contact here, to receive his mission. Bored, the male looked at the sky, squinting his dark eyes against the burning brightness of the sun. "Jackal," a feminine voice growled. Startled, the SandWing dropped his head back down, spots swimming in his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed. Blinking his eyes, he saw a dark-scaled NightWing glaring at him from pale blue eyes. "Your mission is to find and eliminate this dragon," she said, pulling out a picture from her satchel. The male took it in his talons, looking at the pale dragon in the photo. "Who is this?" he asked, studying the photo. "This is Screech, a Sand/Sky hybrid who was found too close, way too close for our leader's liking, and may know possible secrets about the Empire," the NightWing hissed in a low voice, her eyes glancing around. "Where is she now?" Jackal asked, putting the picture in his pouch around his back. "She is here in the Sand Kingdom, but sources tell us that she'll be on her way to the Sky Kingdom soon enough." "Thanks, Life-ender," the SandWing said, lifting himself up to a standing position. The NightWing hissed, "Just get your job done." She turned around, her black scales caked with sand and dust, and took off into the sky, a dark blob against the blue sky. Well, I guess it's time for Operation Screech, he thought, heading deeper into the Scorpion Den to find his target II "Stop, you street vermin!" Screech laughed. Those dumb street merchants might as well hand out free food. She swerved, and ducked down into her home. Well, it was more like a hole in the ground. She stuffed the appetizing meal of fried lizard into her bag, and hooked it onto one of her tails. She didn't like being a street dragon, in all honesty, but no one wanted a hybrid, certainly not a two tailed one. She cast a longing look at the stronghold, Queen Thorn's stronghold. This was probably the last time she would ever see it. It will be worth it. her brain muttered. Ever since she had come across those odd dragons talking in an ally, she seemed to have a problem with everything. Her house had collapsed, almost on top of her. The one time she bought food, it was poisoned. The yelling snapped her back to reality. She shoved the thoughts out of her mind, beat her wings, barely avoiding a tail swipe, and took to the sky, the SandWings howling below her, but not wanting to lose their goods to other street dragons. Screech flapped, her aching wings beating the wind as hard as they could. My father was a SkyWing, maybe I can get some proper housing there, Screech thought. She dropped in altitude suddenly, throwing her off balance, straight into a tree. "Frog spit and goat tongues!" she muttered. "Why can't my wing muscles be stronger? I can't even fly in a small wind!" Looking up, she saw a patrol of SkyWings standing around her. III The SkyWing was bored with a capital B. She had been lounging around in her room, her aunt Ruby (the queen) being busy all day and her father no where to be found. She didn't have many friends, possibly because Brixa was not warm and friendly like the SkyWings her age expected her to be. She heard shouts and the clambering of metal, hisses and fire being shot into the sky. What is happening? she thought, looking out to see a gathering of red and orange scaled SkyWings dragging in a SandWing-looking dragon. Finally, something interesting, the heir thought, leaping off the balcony by her room and hovering nearby to the prisoner, watching as the guards put chains around her neck, wrists, and ankles. Soon the guards left, and the red-scaled dragoness silently flew over to the female. Once she noticed something rather peculiar. This SandWing had two tails. "Um, hi," Brixa said, fluttering her pale wings. "What's your name?" Please don't blow fire at me, she thought mentally in her head. Other thoughts swirled her mind as she observed the dragon. Why do you have two tails? How old are you? Are you a pure SandWing? IV Screech ached. Her head hurt, her scales were burnt, and she probably twisted a claw. She tried to stand, only to find herself chained. But none of that was as surprising as the Skywing staring at her. "I'm Screech," she snarled. "What do you need?" She hadn't ment to sound so mean, but she came here for protection. And what did she get? Captured, knocked over the head, and an odd SkyWing that just stared at her. Well, more at her tails than her, personally. "Listen, you're clearly no different from all the other dragons who see me, so no, I'm not pure SandWing, I have a split tail because of a birth defect, and my mother is dead." Screech was fuming. It took her a moment to realize that smoke was pouring out of her nose, right into the ruby scaled dragon. "Okay", the hybrid apologized, "I'm sorry for doing that little show, but I came here for safety, and to find my father. Now, why am I chained up, am I a prisoner, if so, what will happen to me, and who are you?" Try to get her to warm up to you, Screech thought. Which is going to be hard. But I can do this. What's the worst that could happen? V "It's nice to meet you, Screech," the SkyWing rolled the name off her tongue. She sure is feisty, Brixa thought. "I'm Brixa," the red SkyWing said, perching on the ledge of the hybrid's containment. "Ruby is my aunt. She, like her mother Scarlet, like to have arena fights for 'entertainment'. I think it's disgusting and cruel. Personally, if you want, would you like to be...I don't know...friends? Maybe? I don't have many friends," she concluded sadly. She shifted her weight awkwardly, flattening her ears against her head in embarrassment. Why did I tell her I don't have many friends? she thought to herself. Now she'll think I'm either an idiot or super mean. She roamed her eyes around the arena, trying to feel less awkward. This, Brixa, is why you don't have many friends, she thought angrily. They're either scared of your aunt, or you scare them off by being so upfront. Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Perilsflames100) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)